The present invention relates to computer processing in a commerce environment, and more specifically, to a mobile product advisor.
Consumers often have diverse requirements and preferences for products based on their lifestyles, culture, and economic status. With the proliferation of information on the Internet, consumers are becoming inundated with so much information about products, it is difficult to sift through it all in an efficient way. In addition, by the time the consumer is prepared to purchase a product, much of the information is outdated or the consumer may have forgotten it. Likewise, it is in the best interests of enterprises selling products to be able to convey particularized product information to consumers so that the consumers receive the right amount of information sufficient to make an informed purchase.